Vessel Types
This is a brief list of both the flyable and non-flyable ships that can be found in the Freelancer universe. Several player-made modifications, collectively known as mods, have been created to modify non-flyable ships as such they are flyable.. Depending on the point of view there are different numbers of starship classes in the game. The "type = " parameter within the main starship definition file has values such as: *player flyable: **Fighter **Freighter *NPC only: **Transport **Train **Gunboats **Gunship **Cruiser **Destroyer **Capital **Battleship **CSV (Combat Service Vehicle) **Starblazer **Juni's Defender **Blodd Dragon's Dragon **Armored Transport **Osiris (Warning: This list might be incomplete or not entirely correct.) Light Fighters :Main article: Light Fighter A light fighter usually holds 4 weapon mounts along with (usually) a mount for a cruise disruptor. A light fighter also typically comes with higher agility and lower price when compared with a heavy fighter of its class. This also means that less cargo space is provided. With enhanced agility, a light fighter is highly potent as an interceptor, as well obtaining and maintaining dogfighting superiority. Light fighters are also known to be used by house police. This kind of fighter is easily seen in almost every house system. *Series X Dagger (Borderworld) *AP-6364 Pirahna (Bounty Hunter) *B-224-F Cavalier (Bretonia) *CTE-750AE Starflier (Civilian) *CTE-1270AV Startracker (Civilian) *CTE-1500 Hawk (Civilian) *M3 Class Legionnaire (Corsair) *LZF-6364 Patriot (Liberty) *J7P-7Q Drake (Kusari) *Z-2010 Bloodhound (Pirate) *72-ARKM-G3 Banshee (Rheinland) Light Fighters by Rank Heavy Fighters :Main article: Heavy Fighter Heavy fighters are known by the fact that they usually mount six weapons as well having the capability to mount torpedo launchers. Some, but not all, can also mount a turret. These factors make heavy fighters capable of attacking capital ships. When compared with a light fighter of its class, a heavy fighter usually costs more and has less maneuverability. This means that it is somewhat demanding to engage into dogfights. Instead, a pilot is advised to utilize their momentum and their superior firepower. Heavy fighters are usually utilized by house militaries/navies, and various factions are known to use them in the borderworlds as well as in Rheinland space. * CTE-3000 Falcon (Civilian) * 90-ARKM-N9 Valkyrie (Rheinland) * BDR-337 Defender (Liberty) * B-907A Crusader (Bretonia) * J-10P-15P Dragon (Kusari) * Z-3005 Wolfhound (Pirate) * Series YX Stilleto (Borderworld) * M7 Class Centurion (Corsair) * AP-7031 Barracuda (Bounty Hunter) Heavy Fighters by Rank Very Heavy Fighters :Main article: Very Heavy Fighter Very Heavy Fighters are placed apart from Heavy Fighters in two ways: they can mount higher-power weapons and shields, but are not as maneuverable. The Anubis is not a true VHF in this sense, as it lacks the superior firepower of the other VHF's. When flown by NPCs, these fighters are normally found deep in the Border Worlds, near the home systems of the major BW factions (Corsairs, Outcasts, Zoners, and Bounty Hunters). In multi-player play, the three VHFs capable of carrying level 10 weapons (Eagle, Titan and Sabre) are considered the "end-level" ships and most players strive to acquire one, though many players prefer a well-armed Light Fighter like the Drake as it can easily outmaneuver these VHFs, while others remain content to run trade routes using a Freighter. * 07A Anubis (Order) * M10 Class Titan (Corsair) * Series Z Sabre (Outcast/Borderworld) * CTE-6000 Eagle (Civilian) * AP-8050 Hammerhead (Bounty Hunter) Very Heavy Fighters by Rank Freighters :Main article: Freighter Freighters are classed as such due to their size, cargo capicity as well as their abnormal number of turret mounts. Freighters are the least manuverable class of ships in the game, but they carry the most cargo. Freighters are designed to fight while on autopilot, with the player shooting at the attackers in turret mode. The highest class freighter is the Rheinland Humpback, with 2 weapon mounts and 6 turrets, with the capacity to mount Class 7 weaponary. The smallest hold is the Rhino with only 80 cargo units, with the largest being the Borderworlds Dromedary at 275. * 203-ARKM-B5 Humpback (Rheinland) * Series YX Dromedary (Borderworld) * J20P-21F Drone (Kusari) * B-27-E Clydesdale(Bretonia) * EL-Hil27 Rhino (Liberty) * Z-1138 Mule (Pirate) Freighters by Rank Non-pilotable Ships (You can't fly these ships but many mods make them flyable.) The majority of these ships are house Capital ships and are all seen in game at some stage. The Prison Ship is seen only once in the first mission and the Starblazer was never fully featured. It can however be seen flying past in cityscape scenes. *Liberty Cruiser *Liberty Dreadnought *Bretonian Gunboat *Bretonian Destroyer *Bretonian Battleship *Kusari Gunboat *Kusari Destroyer *Kusari Battleship *Rheinland Gunboat *Rheinland Cruiser *Rheinland Battleship *Battleship Osiris *Nomad Fighter *Nomad Interceptor *Nomad Gunboat *Nomad Battleship *Starblazer *CSV *Blood Dragon *Repair Ship *Light Hauler *Heavy Lifter *Luxury Liner *Prison Ship The vessel type quirk The type of a ship is also mentioned in its info-card. It might show "interceptor, light fighter, heavy fighter, very heavy fighter, freighter, dreadnought, battleship, cruiser, destroyer, gunship, gunboat, transport and train". However, the maximal number of flyable ship type is four, which might be called different if its about a modification, but in original Freelancer the string texts are the following : *Light Fighter *Heavy Fighter *Freighter *Very Heavy Fighter The class name that we can see in the inventory screen is sometimes different from the info-card. For example, The Order fighter 07A "Anubis", is declared as a "Very Heavy Fighter" in its info-card but it is nevertheless considered as an "Heavy Fighter" in its ship class parameter value, and logically, on the starship dealer's inventory screen. Some modders have expanded the range of ships that are flyable. For example by making capital ships flyable. Some total conversion mods, like the "BSG-Exodus" mod, have completely rebalanced the ship classes, meaning they didn't just rename the classes and re-assign different star-ships to them. The previous vessel list depends on the ship type parameter and its four values, which means that all non-flyable vessels are considered as part of a fifth, unnamed class. See also * List of flyable Vessels Category:ship Category:Pilotable Ship Category:Technologies